Protective gear may be worn to protect the person from injury during participation in an activity. In the case of helmets and goggles, the two are often worn together to protect the wearer's head and eyes from injury. Goggles are often designed to be worn with helmets, and vice versa, due to the frequency of the two being worn together. For example, helmets may include a mechanism for clipping the goggle strap to the rear portion of a helmet so that even if the goggles are displaced, the goggle strap remains clipped to the helmet.
Although the mechanism can prevent the goggles from being lost, when the goggles are resting on the front of the helmet, for example, when the goggles are not in use, and the strap is clipped into the mechanism, there is a tendency for the strap to pull the goggles up over the crown and off the helmet to be left dangling from the clipped-in strap. To return the goggles to the front of the helmet or put the goggles on the wearer's face requires finding the goggles as they are hanging from the rear of the helmet. Trying to grab the goggles when they are in this position may be inconvenient and difficult given that this often occurs when the wearer of the helmet is also wearing gloves and heavy protective gear.
Additionally, attaching and detaching the goggles from the helmet when the strap is clipped-in may also take more effort than desirable because the clips are designed to prevent the goggles from accidentally detaching from the helmet. Detaching the goggles requires the strap to be unclipped, which may involve the wearer removing the helmet in order to view the rear portion of the helmet to unclip the strap.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a goggle attachment system for a helmet that provides easy attachment and detachment of goggles, and may allow goggles to be positioned on the helmet when, for example, the goggles are not in use.